


You Are Not Broken

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Victory [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir had slept together since the night Agron left him to join Crixus, now almost a half of year has passed since the war ended and Nasir takes Agron to bed. Except, things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Broken

Nasir pulled Agron into the bedroom and kicked the door shut as he wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Agron kissed him back, his arms wrapping around Nasir’s waist and pulling the smaller man flush against him.

“I got something for us when Belesa and I went to the market today,” Nasir said, a smile forming on his face as he looked up at Agron.

“What did you get?”

Nasir slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of oil. “It is not much, but I had found a few dropped coins on the ground and thought it would be nice to get something for us.”

Agron reached out and tried to take the vial, but only two fingers would curl around it. He frowned and dropped his hand to Nasir’s hip. “It has been a long time since we have lain together.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Nasir’s forehead. “I feel as though I have forgotten your touch.”

“You will know it again tonight,” Nasir said, setting the vial on the small table next to their bed and started to pull at the strings of Agron’s pants. He leaned in and kissed Agron as his pants fell to the floor and Nasir wrapped a hand around his hardening cock.

Agron moaned, his hands pushing down Nasir’s pants and freeing his lover’s cock. He reached out and tried to wrap his hand around it, but let out a frustrated growl when only two fingers managed to curl around it. He pulled away from Nasir and looked down at his ruined hands. “I cannot touch you.”

Nasir frowned and took Agron’s hands, pressing a kiss to each of them. “Yes you can. He took Agron’s dominant hand and pressed the palm against his cock, slowly making Agron rub him. He sighed softly and smiled up at Agron. “You can still do this.”

Agron blinked a couple times and took control of his hand back, rubbing Nasir as he had shown him. Nasir let out a shaky breath and his hips bucked into the touch. It wasn’t how he wanted to touch his lover, but it seemed to be enough for Nasir.

He wrapped an arm around Nasir and pulled him close again, leaning down and kissing him hard. Nasir moaned and kissed him back. “Bed.”

They made their way to the bed and Agron fell on his back, Nasir crawling over top of him. Nasir leaned down and kissed Agron softly, his hands caressing Agron’s chest. Agron placed his hands on Nasir’s hips, pulling them forward slightly to make their erections brush together.

After a few minutes of kissing, Agron reached for the small vial cursing once more when he could not grab it. Nasir grabbed it and set it on the bed, before distracting Agron with more kisses but Agron would have none of it. “How am I supposed to give you pleasure as I desire when my hands no longer work?”

“I can prepare myself,” Nasir replied, feeling Agron’s cock begin to soften against his stomach. He reached up and gently caressed Agron’s cheek.

Agron placed his hand over Nasir’s. “It is something I enjoy doing, something we both enjoy. I enjoy touching you.”

“You can still touch me,” Nasir said. “Just in different ways until your hands heal.”

“And if it never does?”

“I will not leave you simply because you cannot bring pleasure from your hands anymore. Your cock still works as does your mouth, two things you love to use in our bed. Our fucking will not be what it was, but it will still be good.” He leaned in and kissed Agron. “I will still enjoy whatever you can give to me.”

Agron was silent for a few minutes. “I-I feel broken.”

“But you are not. You are still the man I fell in love with. You are still the warrior I admired. Nothing has changed, not really.”

Agron smiled before kissing Nasir, and pulling at his hips. “Come closer.”

Nasir moved up so he cock was within distance of Agron’s mouth. Agron ran his tongue along it, making Nasir shiver. He leaned over and pressed his hands against the wall as Agron slid his mouth over his cock, bobbing his head slowly.

Nasir moaned above him, gently thrusting in and out of Agron’s mouth. A hand came up and rubbed against his balls and he gasped. Agron brought him to the edge of release before pulling off with a soft pop. “Nasir.”

Nasir looked down at his lover, who was now slowly running his hands up and down Nasir’s sides. The touch was a little rough, but he wouldn’t tell him. “I want to watch you finger yourself,” Agron said. “Please.”

Nasir nodded and turned around so Agron had a view of his butt. He grabbed the vial and coated his fingers before spreading his cheeks with one hand and pressing a finger inside of himself with a moan. He imagined it was Agron’s fingers instead of his own, and prepped himself slowly, looking over his shoulder to see Agron was panting heavily as he watched. He smiled and pressed another finger inside himself.

After a few more minutes, Agron had had enough. “Stop,” Agron said. “I-I cannot wait much longer.”

“Neither can I,” Nasir said, turning back around and straddling Agron’s hips, feeling his lover’s cock brush against his bottom. He reached back and grasped his lover’s cock and pushed it inside of him, making them both moan as they were joined.

Nasir smiled down at Agron and pressed his hands against his lover’s chest. Slowly, he raised himself up and slid back down, drawing groans out of Agron. His pace quickened and he moaned out Agron’s name. Being so long from each other’s arms like this, Nasir knew neither of them would last very long. He could already feel warmth in his lower belly.

Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir and pulled him down, kissing him as he moved his hips, thrusting up every time Nasir slid back down. Agron buried his face in Nasir’s neck, breathing heavily. “Nasir….” Agron bit down on Nasir’s neck, making the other man gasp in surprise. Agron had always had an odd obsession with his neck, and Nasir found it to be a spot of pleasure for himself.

More bites were placed along his neck, sending Nasir spiraling towards his release. “Agron,” Nasir moaned. “Agron!” A hiss escaped him as he came, spilling over their skin. He continued to move back against Agron’s cock, more moans falling from his lips.

Agron groaned and pulled him into a kiss, continuing to thrust until he too hit his release. He gave a couple more slow thrusts before stopping. He continued to kiss Nasir, his hands moving up and down his lover’s back in a gentle touch.

“I told you that you could still give me pleasure,” Nasir said, smiling at his lover. “I love you, Agron.”

Agron smiled back. “I love you too.”

They laid there for several minutes, kissing and touching. There were smiles and laughter, as well as the familiarity they had before their relationship went to Hel. Nasir was happy they were back to what they were, even with the loss of Agron’s hands. Nasir always had to help Agron with things he could no longer do, but Nasir didn’t care. Agron was alive and they were together again. That was all that mattered.

There the sound of two pairs of feet running through the house and a knock on the door. “Vati! Baba!” Their two children called out and the two of them let out a soft sigh as the outside world called them back.


End file.
